In the related art, in a membrane type cryogenic tank including a membrane in which a plurality of membrane panels are welded, in order to maintain a shape of a thin membrane having low stiffness, a configuration in which the membrane is supported to be pressed to a concrete wall via a heat insulating material by a membrane anchor mechanism is used (for example, refer to Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. S63-23440).